


【盾冬】薄荷（pwp）

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: 老夫老妻 布鲁克林公寓里的白日宣淫（？





	【盾冬】薄荷（pwp）

随着夏天的到来，除了晌午格外响亮的蝉鸣伴随着阳光飘进房间，还有巴基身上淡淡的薄荷味弥漫在鼻尖。

巴基最近喜欢上了薄荷味的东西。薄荷味的牙膏，薄荷味的洗发水，薄荷味的沐浴露，薄荷味的须后水，还有时常含在嘴里的薄荷糖。每次史蒂夫含住巴基的舌尖时，都有一股清凉的薄荷味伴随着一丝余留的甜味。他甚至有点嫉妒薄荷了，因为它可以无时无刻随时随地包围着巴基，从内到外。

即使是梦里，悠悠的薄荷气味也飘进梦境，挑起史蒂夫的欲望。

史蒂夫晨勃了。他的欲望卡在了怀中人的臀缝，被紧致的臀肉包裹着的性器无意识地前后小幅度顶弄。史蒂夫睁开朦胧的双眼，借着微弱的光亲吻着巴基半透明的耳垂。他卷起舌尖，舔弄着柔软而散发着淡淡薄荷味的耳垂，让史蒂夫产生了自己在含着一颗薄荷软糖的错觉。

巴基是在史蒂夫舔舐他的耳廓时醒的，黏腻的水声格外清晰。他扭过头，在光线下根根分明的眼睫毛扑闪着，眨动的眼皮湿润着并非干涩的眼珠。喉咙里传出的声音略微沙哑，带着浓厚的倦意，“嘿哥们……作为队长怎么能用你的枪来唤醒你沉睡的中士呢？”巴基的手绕过史蒂夫搭在他腰上的手，隔着内裤握上被束缚住的勃起的阴茎，仰起头伸出舌头和用手肘撑起上半身的史蒂夫交换了一个缠绵的早安吻。

史蒂夫一只手撩起巴基的T恤下摆，大拇指打着圈揉搓着还未苏醒的乳粒。他吸着巴基的下唇，委屈地反驳，“我只是馋了。想吃一颗叫巴基巴恩斯的薄荷糖。”史蒂夫的舌头再次进入巴基的口腔中，收刮着剩余的“薄荷糖浆”。巴基愣了愣，被他的回答逗笑了，闷闷的笑声从胸腔发出，勾起的嘴角滑落出一滴津液。他拉下史蒂夫的内裤，硬邦邦的性器拍打着巴基的手心。他略微粗鲁地撸动着跳动的阴茎，把铃口里分泌出来的透明液体捋到冠状沟涂抹着，满意地听着史蒂夫变重的呼吸声。然后扒下自己的内裤，边扯边踹把内裤踢到了脚踝。舌头舔弄了几下粗糙的指尖和圆圆的指甲，带着唾液和些许前液把湿润的一指插入紧致的穴口，被自己侵犯的奇异快感使巴基漏出一丝呜咽。史蒂夫的手指也抚上穴口，按摩着周围紧绷的肌肉，突然插入后穴随着巴基手指的顶弄抠挖着干涩的内壁。三指让巴基不大好受，皱起的眉头使人忍不住想要抚平。好在史蒂夫拔出了手指，挤出几滴放在床头新买的薄荷味的润滑油，再度探索着还未完全打开的小穴。冰冷混合着来自夏日的清凉刺激着穴口，括约肌收缩着把手指含得更深。

小穴吃下了两根手指，正蠕动着肠肉像要把异物挤出去又像要把它含得更深。史蒂夫打着圈按压着巴基的前列腺，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着背脊传到大脑皮层，翘起的眼角微微发红。肠道深处开始分泌肠液来润滑甬道，史蒂夫又趁机插入第三指。巴基从快感中清醒过来，手覆上微微勃起的性器，撸动着柱身，时不时用指甲刮过铃口。转过头和史蒂夫断断续续地亲吻着，黏腻的唾液沾在两人的唇瓣和下巴上，连鼻尖也不能幸免。两处传来的淫秽水声充斥了整个房间，混合着空气中弥漫的薄荷味与在昏暗灯光下有些许模糊的肉色组成了这个充满情欲的早晨。

史蒂夫看扩张得差不多了，便抽出手指把上面残余的液体抹在巴基的穴口四周，伸手摸向床头柜寻找安全套。突然没了异物的存在使巴基不满地呼噜几声，下意识抬起臀部磨蹭着史蒂夫顶在臀缝的性器。史蒂夫轻笑着，另一只手拍打着巴基不安分的臀肉，随后又揉捏着如同面团的屁股，掰开臀瓣用大拇指按压着一张一合的穴口。史蒂夫拿起一个安全套放到眼前，眯着眼睛看着上面的文字。“连安全套也换成薄荷味的了？”史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，在巴基的颈间轻啄着上面光滑的皮肤，还有少许粘在上面的发丝。

巴基夺过史蒂夫正在手中把玩的安全套，把他按压在床上，跪在挺立的阴茎前，低下头重重地亲了一口充血深红的龟头。然后手捏着边角牙齿咬着另一边撕开了包装，冰凉的润滑液滴落在史蒂夫的性器上，被刺激到的肉棒哆嗦了一下，反而更加坚硬了。巴基伸出手把润滑液涂抹均匀，顺便挑逗了几下沉甸甸的囊袋，把安全套的头部套入史蒂夫的蘑菇头，然后用舌头配合着手指一点点缓慢地拉下套上。巴基隔着薄膜轻抚着柱身，直起身扶着肉棒一点点吞下去。巴基趴在史蒂夫坚实的胸膛上低喘着，臀肉被向着两侧掰开，收缩的穴口咬紧了根部。“明明是你想吃薄荷糖，最后却是我先吃起了薄荷棒棒糖。”巴基舔弄着史蒂夫深色的乳粒，又轻轻地咬了一口旁边的乳肉。

“Fuck！”史蒂夫仰起头低吼了一声，大手拍打着巴基紧实的臀肌，又用手指掐着臀尖，巴基不用看也知道那儿肯定又被捏得青一块紫一块了。巴基扭着腰向前，一边想逃离史蒂夫的魔爪，一边吞吐着硬挺的阴茎，自己的性器随着动作拍打在史蒂夫的腹肌上。巴基嘴上不忘调侃着史蒂夫“Language!Cap.”他双手撑在史蒂夫隆起的腹肌上上下动作，操着自己饥渴的小穴。

巴基回忆起他之前摸过这片肌肤的样子，当史蒂夫还是一棵豆芽菜的时候。当时史蒂夫高烧不醒，他的眉头紧凑在一起，蔚蓝的眼睛却没像往常一样睁开。血管在薄薄的皮肤底下剧烈地跳动着，透过苍白的脸染上不正常的红晕。即使巴基已经经历过好几次这样的场面了，但他的心还是被无形的麻绳一圈圈勒住，心肌从缝隙中挤出来又缩回去，疼得快要炸裂。谁又能知道，这一次是不是永别？他一边在嘴上给史蒂夫做着祈祷，一边用温水给史蒂夫擦拭着身体。当巴基擦拭到腹部时，被一层皮肤覆盖着的根根凸起的肋骨磕在巴基心上，常年遮掩在衣物底下的皮肤泛着病态的白。滚烫的眼泪滴落在那具脆弱的躯体上，很快又被擦拭去了。

后来，史蒂夫注射了血清，他想他再也不会让巴基为他流泪了。但他们第一次做的时候，巴基还是流泪了。巴基亲吻着那片熟悉又不熟悉的肌肤，问史蒂夫，痛不痛。巴基滚烫的眼泪再次滴落在上面，他说，真好，我再也不用担心史蒂薇哪一天会悄然离开他的巴基哥哥了。

瞧！他的小史蒂薇变这么大了，可能连阴茎也一起变大了，不然为什么会那么爽呢？巴基迷迷糊糊地想着。史蒂夫托起巴基的屁股快速抽插起来，后穴传来的快感扰乱了巴基的思绪。突如其来的强烈快感使巴基尖叫出声，骨头仿佛泡在冒泡的薄荷汽水里变软了，摇摇晃晃快要撑不住上半身。前端吐出大量透明清液，溅到史蒂夫的腹部，又被巴基用大拇指抹开。后穴流出的淫液和润滑液在穴口交汇，被快速抽插的阴茎打成细细的泡沫。

巴基顺势俯下身，把自己挺立的乳粒送到史蒂夫的嘴边。史蒂夫一只手掐着巴基的腰，一只手抚上另一边乳肉轻轻揉捏。他挺动着腰缓缓把性器埋在最深处，又缓缓拔出，不轻不重地蹭过敏感点。巴基仰起脖子在史蒂夫头顶低喘着，脚趾蜷缩着，想要得到更凶猛的对待。逐渐亮起的天光照射在巴基没有一丝赘肉的后背上，皮肤上的绒毛在光线下如同在背上镀上一层薄薄的金。

史蒂夫伸出舌头玩弄涨大的乳头，舌尖抵着流不出什么东西的小孔钻挖，粗糙的舌苔摩擦过敏感的乳粒。水润的唇瓣贴上乳肉，吮吸着柔软的乳晕。酥麻的快感从胸前传到大脑，把巴基的脑海搅成一团浆糊。小穴收缩着，贪婪的肠肉紧紧包裹着硕大的肉棒，耻毛轻轻刮着敏感的穴口和会阴。肉体的撞击声，两人低声呻吟和喘气声，还有窗外逐渐热闹的街道与树上鸟儿的歌声交织成独一无二的清晨合奏。史蒂夫用鼻尖拱着隆起的乳肉，贪婪地吸着毛孔里散发出来的淡淡的薄荷气味，几根弯曲的胸毛刮过皮肤钻进鼻腔造成轻微的瘙痒。

巴基睁开朦胧的双眼，看到床头柜上的几本书上放着几颗透明包装纸包裹着的糖果，伸出手去掏了一颗。

巴基喜欢抱着书在床上坐着看，有的时候嘴馋了便叫史蒂夫给自己拿一颗薄荷糖来解解馋。久而久之史蒂夫便时不时捧几颗糖放在床头柜上，然后撕开包装咬着糖的一端送进巴基的嘴里。巴基侧过脸来咬住糖的另一端，眼睛还透过余光扫着书上的内容。有时史蒂夫不满意自己被忽略，掰过巴基的脸把自己的舌尖和糖果送进巴基温暖的口腔中。薄荷糖被这炽热的温度融化，随着唇瓣间的分别糖丝挂在两人的嘴边。的眼角染上情欲的蒸汽，总是反应了好一会才堪堪地瞪了一下打扰他看书的史蒂夫。史蒂夫则会坐到巴基身边，伸出手侧搂着巴基的腰，头搁在巴基的肩脖处，嗅着光滑的皮肤上散发出来的淡淡的沐浴露的味道，毛茸茸的头发蹭着巴基的耳垂，刚修剪完的胡茬刺着巴基的颈窝。一条腿搭上巴基偏冷的腿上给他捂暖——大抵是那日的雪花封印在了巴基的骨子里，巴基的体温总比常人要低那么一点，而阴雨天的时候更甚。史蒂夫总觉得就算把巴基捂暖融化成一片汪洋，上天也会用光照把他蒸发得消失殆尽。巴基只会笑着牵起史蒂夫的手，在手心落下一个吻，交叉着手指把脸放入史蒂夫宽大的手掌中，看，你抓住了我，我不会离开的，谁也别想让我们分离。

巴基学着像史蒂夫经常做的那样，一手捏着下端，用牙齿咬住另一端撕开糖纸，把里面的透明的糖果含进嘴里，低下头和史蒂夫接吻。带着甜味的唾液在彼此的口腔中交换，舌尖抵着薄荷糖把它送到对方的嘴里，黏腻的糖丝好像粘合剂一般把两人的唇齿粘合在一起。糖果在两人搅动的舌尖上起舞，融化在温暖的唇齿间。甜蜜的糖浆像一池沼泽，而沉浸在其中的两人拥抱着，融化在对方的怀抱里，心甘情愿地陷入这甜蜜漩涡。

史蒂夫按压着巴基的窄腰，同时狠狠地向上挺，硕大的性器破开缠绕上来的肉壁，卷曲的耻毛刮着穴口周围娇嫩的皮肤。头部抵着凸起的软肉碾去，换来上方的人混合着甜味的低喘。黏糊糊的水声从两处传来，像糖果工厂里搅拌的糖浆被蹂躏时发出的声响。史蒂夫微微偏开头，微微嘟起带着糖味的嘴唇一下下印在巴基的脸颊上，颈脖间，伸出舌头舔掉皮肤上咸涩的汗水。两根手指轻轻摩挲着他们的交合之处，因快速的抽插带出了掺杂了肠液和润滑油的液体被打成泡沫，指尖揩了些许液体，搭在巴基殷红微张的嘴唇上。巴基沉沦在情欲的漩涡之中，乖顺地伸出舌头细细舔掉手指上的液体，混合着糖浆咽下。

“唔……好甜……”巴基意犹未尽地舔舐着唇瓣上的糖浆，挑起发红的眼角双眼迷离地望着史蒂夫，望进史蒂夫那带着点绿色的蓝眼睛里。就好像置身于海滩，享受着薄荷柠檬汽水，情欲的海浪冲散了巴基的理智，薄荷汽水融化了他的躯体，他心甘情愿地溺死在史蒂夫罗杰斯以他命名的海洋里。

史蒂夫的手指插入巴基有些许湿润的发根中，吮吸着巴基被舔得水光艳艳的上唇，又伸出舌头绕上巴基微微伸出的舌尖，缠绕着划过巴基柔软的口腔内壁，收刮着剩余的糖浆。史蒂夫舔舐着巴基敏感的牙龈，舌尖一个一个慢慢地数着整齐的牙齿，像是在盘点着自己的宝藏。上半身极尽缠绵的同时史蒂夫并没有忽略下半身，仍大开大合地抽插着湿软的后穴，一只手掐着已经滑溜溜的臀肉，白皙的皮肤上沾满了溅出的肠液和润滑液，透明的液体少量地堆积在微微凹陷的红色印子里。

史蒂夫的动作慢了下来，巴基不满地收缩着穴肉，挤压着还有一半在里头的性器。史蒂夫一记闷哼，握着巴基的手腕转身把巴基压在身下，硕大的胸肌和巴基没那么夸张的胸肌挤在一起，之前留在巴基胸上的唾液也蹭到了自己被巴基咬了一口的乳肉上。史蒂夫恶劣地缓慢进出着，故意不碾过那个能让巴基“哭出来”的凸起的点。巴基想要扭动腰肢来满足自己空虚的渴望，但却被史蒂夫握住了腰间。

“Steve……”巴基睁开朦胧的双眼，被情欲折磨地沙哑的声音饱含着欲求不满，抬起发软的手臂，指尖揉搓着史蒂夫的耳后，他知道这是史蒂夫不为人知的一个敏感点。他也知道每次史蒂夫这样忍着欲望不满足他的时候，大概是又生气了。巴基抬起头亲吻着史蒂夫下巴青涩的胡茬，又吻了一下他皱起的眉头。“Steve……”

“不许喜欢上薄荷糖！”

巴基哑然失笑，“你是在吃薄荷糖的醋吗？”

“只许爱我。”

“好。”

“不要再离开我。”

“好。”

史蒂夫受到鼓舞，用力地顶撞着那凸起的一点，肠肉挤压着突然发力的肉棒，欲拒还迎地吸咬着性器。巴基抱着史蒂夫的后脑勺，在他耳边发出动人的呻吟，双腿环上史蒂夫的腰，像考拉一样挂在史蒂夫的身上。巴基的前端被忽略已久，随着史蒂夫的动作在史蒂夫和巴基身体之间滑动，小孔喷出稀薄的液体。史蒂夫伸出一只手握住巴基的性器快速撸动着，帮小巴基把前体抹开。巴基仰头喘着粗气，小穴收缩着吮吸着不断进出的肉棒。

一阵白光在巴基脑海中闪过，前后传来的快感像是一把剪刀，剪断了他的声带。他像一条搁浅的鱼，睁着眼睛，滚烫的生理盐水从眼眶滑落，落入发间，嘴巴微张却发不出一丝声音。精液从小孔中喷出，大部分喷在了史蒂夫宽大的手掌中。星星点点的白浊滴落在胸膛上，有些则喷溅到史蒂夫的小腹上。

史蒂夫亲吻着巴基挂着涎液的嘴角，安慰着被高潮的快感刺激得身体不断发抖的巴基。待到巴基恢复神智，又重新开始抽插。史蒂夫叼着巴基上下滚动的喉结，做着最后的冲刺。刚经历过高潮的甬道正颤抖地收缩着，又被凶狠的撞击破开，红肿的穴口咬不住快速抽插的肉棒。史蒂夫操得又深又狠，仿佛要把身下人捅穿。巴基刚经历过一次高潮，身体还处于敏感时期，承受不住如此猛烈的撞击。眼泪控制不住地流下，手扯着史蒂夫金棕色的头发，脚趾蜷曲着，像一只收起爪子的猫，呻吟声也带上了一丝哭腔。

巴基的眼睛被眼泪糊住，只能看着摇晃的他和史蒂夫在刚搬来时在天花板上失败的涂鸦，虽然实际是他涂的太差。看不清涂鸦的样子，只能看到大块的色彩混乱地搅和在一起，像他们很小的时候看到的，叫万花筒的东西。他听到史蒂夫在他耳边低吼了一声，抵着他凸起的一点射了出来。即使隔着一层薄薄的膜，也能感受到史蒂夫的性器在他的后穴里跳动，那一股股微凉的精液隔着安全套打在敏感点上。史蒂夫仿佛化身为巨大的薄荷糖，融化的糖浆从毛孔渗入进体内，变成巴基身体的一部分，跟他融为一体，由内到外地占有着他。

史蒂夫趴在巴基身上喘气，手指玩弄着巴基已经湿透了的长发，又像一只大金毛那样舔着巴基汗津津的脖子。巴基按摩着史蒂夫的头皮，满足地听着史蒂夫喉咙里传来舒服的呼噜声。

休息了一会后，巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的后脑勺，示意他该起来了。史蒂夫拔出还埋在巴基体内的性器，肠液混合着润滑液随着肉棒的离开而滴落在床单上，薄荷味和情欲的味道充斥着整个房间。史蒂夫眼睛紧紧地盯着被操得红肿的穴口一点点收缩着，嫣红的肠肉还有些许向外翻着，沾满了晶莹的液体。巴基推攘着想要再次欺身上来的史蒂夫，用着哄小孩的语气：“等一下还要去找Sam他们呢，今晚再做，好不好？”

史蒂夫不情不愿地在巴基身上起来，把安全套脱下包扎好扔进不远的垃圾桶里。在巴基围了一条毛巾在腰间准备去清洗一下时，史蒂夫又伸手揽住了巴基的腰，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着巴基的肩胛骨。“说好了，今晚不能只做一回。”

“都听你的。”巴基拖着不肯放手的史蒂夫进了洗手间，简单地冲洗了一下身体。在这段短暂的时间里他们还差点擦枪走火来了一发。

当巴基刷着牙享受着史蒂夫给他擦头发的时候，巴基突然想到什么似的，回头对着史蒂夫含糊地说了几个单词。史蒂夫一时间没听清爱人含着一堆牙膏泡泡的嘴里说出了什么，只能等他把泡泡都清洗完的时候要他再说一遍。

“我说，我想起来，我逃亡那段时间，看到有一个印着美国队长大头照的薄荷糖，那是我第一次买关于你的东西。”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，随后像一个十六岁初恋的青涩少年一般，嘴唇撞上巴基的嘴唇，把巴基吃痛的闷哼吞进咽喉，品尝着巴基嘴里还未消去的薄荷味牙膏的味道。舌头和巴基的舌头纠缠在一起，像是要融合在一起。唇齿间溢出的水声在窄小的卫生间里回荡。许久，史蒂夫才松开把巴基压向自己的手，巴基被吻得肿起的嘴唇微微向外嘟起，泛着晶莹的水光，微张的嘴里喘着气。

“那条薄荷糖被我放在口袋里。当我再次拿出来的时候，它已经融化了大半了，糖纸早就湿透了。只剩下美国队长的标签还完整地没有被损坏。我把那个标签擦拭干净，它成为了我笔记本里第一张收藏的你的图片。”

END.


End file.
